


True Love's Kiss (Goes Something Like This)

by Onlymystory



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Magic, Minor Jay/Carlos de Vil, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: Mal falls under a spell that only true love's kiss can break.
Relationships: Ben/Evie/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	True Love's Kiss (Goes Something Like This)

**Author's Note:**

> So I got Disney+. I became Descendants obsessed. I'm also heartbroken. It is what it is, I accept who I am now.
> 
> (I know love spells can be kind of dub-con adjacent, so here's my assurance that this is not the case.)

Honestly, it was bound to happen sooner or later. In a world of fairytales and magic, of true love and tragical romance, a spell that could only be broken by true love’s kiss was pretty much inevitable. 

To be fair, everyone assumed it would be Ben. Even the betting pool wasn’t over who, but over when. Not that he was so much the damsel of old, desperate for a valiant hero. Or heroine. Or whatever. It’s just that the guy was kind of absurdly susceptible to love spells. To the degree that one of Evie’s perfume bottles held water from the Enchanted Lake, just so they could spritz Ben with it anytime he started acting weird. 

If Jay and Mal used it maybe a little more often than absolutely necessary...well...that’s another story. 

So when Mal ended up bespelled, everyone was thrown for a loop. 

Dragon-shifting, spellcasting, green-eyed Mal was not the sort who should get a crystal bed surrounded by flowers, while everyone argued about what had happened and how to fix it. 

Ben wasn’t that sure how it happened. But somewhere between defeating some snotty prince from the Southern Isles and calming Fairy Godmother, Evie had noticed Mal’s unconscious state. Now they sat here, with Mal resting on Snow White’s old bed (coffin), and everyone arguing over what to do. 

Let it be said, it wasn’t a creepy choice to immediately move Mal to Snow White’s bed. It was spelled with calming and nourishing spells, so as to keep one’s mind and body stable throughout the magic.

“I’ve tried everything I know,” sighs Fairy Godmother. “I’ve even worked my way through what I could understand of Mal’s spellbook, but nothing seems to be working.”

“We can’t give up!” cries Evie.

“We won’t,” answers Ben, putting an arm around Evie’s shoulders. “We aren’t.”

Fairy Godmother pats Evie’s hand. “My dear, I will study every book at my disposal, as will everyone, until we find a way to break the curse.”

Carlos’s cry of “Dude, what the hell?” causes everyone to turn. Chad is leaning over Mal, his lips hovering over hers. 

Chad pulls back up and turns to everyone. “What, we're just going to ignore the true love’s kiss thing? It’s like, the first thing you’re supposed to try in these situations.”

The looks of shock around the room make it clear no one feels good about Chad realizing this. Still, thinks Ben, why does Chad think he should be trying?

Carlos says as much. “Um, irregardless, why would you be the one to break the spell?”

“I’m a prince. Duh.”

“Wow,” says Carlos, shaking his head. “Yeah, it’s not just any prince can break a spell. You aren’t magic’s gift to women.”

“Besides,” adds Jay, “Mal’s true love is e---ven standing right there.”

“Oh yes, Ben,” exclaims Jane. “Kiss her and end this. Surely true love’s kiss will work.”

“A broken clock is right twice a day, so an idiot must be at least once in his life,” snickers Doug.

Ben nods. “Perhaps some privacy, however? Mal’s not exactly a public person. She wouldn’t want an audience to any of this.”

Fairy Godmother nods and bustles about, shuffling the others out of the room. Once they’re all gone from Mal and Evie’s chambers, the doors locked, and the blinds pulled closed--Ben knows how reporters can be, even in Auradon, he turns. “Evie?”

“Thank you, Ben. You were so right to send the others away. Mal would hate to be on display.”

Ben frowns. “No, I meant…”

“I’m not leaving,” snaps Evie. “We are her best friends. I’m not leaving her side unless you haul out my dead body and even then, watch yourself.”

Ben shakes his head. “I wasn’t going to kick you out. I only meant,” he gestures at Mal, “the whole true love’s kiss thing?”

“Yes, so do get on with it. You’ve been together for ages now, you’re practically engaged,” returns Evie. 

“Oh wow,” mutters Ben. “I thought it was just for show.” He walks to Mal’s side though, careful to step around Evie, who has since moved to sit and gently hold Mal’s hand. It’s so ridiculously obvious that Ben wants to laugh, but he’s pretty sure no one will appreciate that. He leans down and carefully kisses Mal’s lips, holding for a few brief seconds for the sake of appearance. As he expected, absolutely nothing happens.

“I don’t understand,” says Evie. 

“The magic is broken--we assume--by true love’s kiss,” reminds Ben. “Mal has to be kissed by her true love.”

“But…”

“Seriously, Evie? I know how smart you are, you can’t possibly be this dense.” Ben pauses. “Or this cruel, to leave Mal in this state.”

“You love her,” argues Evie, her voice breaking. “And she loves you.”

“Well I know that. She can love me and I her, without being her true love.”

Evie looks up at him finally, eyes shimmering. “Ben, I…”

He reaches a hand across Mal to take Evie’s in his. “Eve, I’ve always known. I think it must be impossible for anyone to miss, at least anyone who pays attention to you.”

From the edge of his vision, he sees Carlos and Jay both nodding. That little pocket of denial also needs to be dealt with, thinks Ben, but one crisis at a time. 

“This will change everything,” protests Evie, though her tone is ever so much softer.

“Maybe,” soothes Ben. “Maybe not. Either way, it’s something for the **three** of us to discuss.” He squeezes Evie’s hand once more. 

Evie leans in towards Mal, tucking her head down those few inches and pressing the gentlest of kisses to Mal’s lips. 

Mal’s eyes flutter open. She sits up slowly, reaching for Ben with one hand and Evie with another. “How did you do it?” she asks of Ben. 

“Not me.”

Evie blushes. “True Love’s Kiss,” she answers and starts to move away. Mal stops her with a glance before reaching out to pull Evie in. 

Mal smiles. “I see it worked then. The princess is awake at last.” And she leans up to kiss Evie, ever so gentle in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying Mal engineered this entire thing to get Evie to stop being so oblivious and get with the program so Mal could be with both of the people she loves.  
> After all, Ben would like to make an argument for 12% of the credit.
> 
> I ship Jaylos like I ship me and AO3, so the fact that the first Descendents fic I'm posting is Ben/Mal/Evie honestly amazes me.


End file.
